


Conner Kent's Babysitting Services

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Written before Season 2, baby tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner gets left with little Tim while big brother Dick has to go save the day in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conner Kent's Babysitting Services

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Miyuli's Play With Us Part Two from DeviantArt. Minus Bart and Wally.

RECOGNIZED. ROBIN. B01.

Conner winced as he heard a high pitched wail coming from the Zeta Tube. He looked at the burst of light from the Supercycle, which he'd been waxing. Then he thought, why would a crying baby be at the cave?

"Is that what I think it is?" Conner asked, letting go of the cloth and wax.

"Yeah," said Robin, trying to calm down the child he was holding. "I'm on babysitting duty—c'mon, Timmy. Calm down, please?"

Tim calmed down a bit, rubbing his teary eyes as he set them on Conner.

"Babysitting?" Conner repeated, looking at the baby.

"Uh-huh," Robin shifted the baby a bit so it'd be easier for him to look at Conner. "Conner, meet my baby brother, Tim. He's one." he said, wiping Tim's cheeks and nose with a handkerchief he'd pulled from one of his pockets

"Uh…hi," said Conner, waving awkardly at the boy.

"Timmy, meet Conner," said Robin, "That's probably too complicated for you say. How about Kon?"

Tim smiled at Dick, then at Conner. "KON!" he reached for the meta.

Robin obliged and gave Tim to Conner. "He likes you," he chuckled, watching Tim smile and giggle at Conner, "Hold him like this," Robin taught Conner to hold Tim correctly.

"KON, KON, KON!"

"Uh…yeah, hi, um. Tim."

Tim brought his tiny hands up to Conner's cheeks. "Koooon."

"Can't he…say anything else?" Conner looked at Dick.

"Well," said Robin, smiling as Conner's lack of knowledge with children surfaced. It was too funny. "When he says something new it's going to be a while before he stops saying it. He knows yes, no, Daddy, toy, among others,"

Tim smiled and made himself comfortable in Conner's chest and warmth.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to bring him here?"

"Sure—c-crap," Robin said as he heard the sound of familiar beeping. "Oh, no," he read the info coming in his PDA. "Gotta go. Look after him for a while? Be back in a few!"

"What? You can't possibly—I can't—are you serious?" but Robin had already disappaered into the Zeta Tubes.

Conner looked at Tim.

Tim smiled at him. "Kon?"

He felt something warm on his arm. That was probably Tim's diaper. Conner frowned. "Oh, no. No, no. You did not just pee."

Tim just giggled.


End file.
